Nakama, You Say?
by Otoki
Summary: Lucy has been ignored and kicked out of her team, now where will she go and what lies in the future? Who will she meet? This is the life of Lucy Heartfilia. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Nakama, You Say?

Lucy p.o.v

I have been ignored since Lisanna came back from the 'dead'. I wanted some kind of attention, even abuse is better than this. I grew emotionless as time goes on. Not feeling any emotions any more. All I see now is a monotone world. Gray and boring. I walked slowly to the guild, dragging my feet. The sun was shining today which is the total opposite of my emotionless self. I hadn't realized that I reached the guild. I quietly opened the door. I walked through the usual fighting, not even giving anyone a glance because _I know _they won't even _bother _to even _look_ at me.

I sat at my usual seat at the bar. Mirajane doesn't even get me my favorite milkshake anymore. I sighed to myself and laid my head on the counter.

"Hey, Luce!" exclaimed Natsu.

"What, _Dragneel_?" I replied coldly and glared at Natsu in which he returned.

"We want Lisanna on the team, but since we feel generous Erza, Gray, and I will tolerate you being on the team instead of kicking you out," Natsu said.

"_**I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!"**_ I roared causing some of the guild mebers to look at us.

"You should be grateful, but since you're not you are off the team Heartfilia," whispered Natsu his bangs covering his eyes.

"That's more like it," I replied while smirking, "I don't need the pitiful team anyways."

I walked up to Master's office and slammed the door open and pushed it back shut.

"Master, I want to leave the guild," I said.

"Lucy I will let you go, however you must tell me your reason and promise to come back or at least visit me," replied Master.

"Master I have been ignored and looked down upon. Since the others clearly think I'm a nuisance I'll leave. There's nothing for me anymore. Don't worry though I won't hold a grudge, but this small feeling of hate won't leave me easily. I will miss you though Master. You were like a grandpa I never had," I whispered.

"I will let you go my child. I cannot force you to stay in this guild. However, send me a couple of letters once in a while. You will still be my child even if you leave," Master quietly said while wiping some stray tears away.

"I will and thank you Master…For everything," I said.

Master's hand hovered over mine and a faint golden light shined and my hand that had the Fairy Tail mark disappeared.

"Please tell no one of this and the fact that I left," I requested.

"I will tell no one, my child. Now go and find your place where your heart lies," Master replied.

With that I walked to the back exit and went to my apartment to pack my things.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy

I walked out of the guild and started heading for my apartment. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized I was already in front of the door to my apartment. I quickly packed things I needed and headed for the train station. Having bought a ticket to a train that goes far away from Magnolia, I waited for it to come. Once it came, I hastily got into the train, staring out the window after. I closed my eyes immersed in my thoughts when-

"Oi, Blondie!" a person yelled.

Cracking one eye open, I saw Rogue and Sting. I sighed annoyed and continued to ignore them.

"Don't ignore us, Blondie. We want to know what you're doing on this train," Sting said in a bored tone.

"First of all, you're blonde to so shut up about that and second it's not any of your business," I responded, not looking at them.

Sting rolled his eyes and made his way to a seat. I didn't realize the train was moving already. I sighed for the umpteenth time that day and stared out the window again.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be at Sabertooth or something?"I quietly asked.

"We left," Rogue and Sting said in unison.

"I see," I replied.

Being engulfed in my thoughts, I planned out the future. First I would train to become strong and to prove Fairy Tail that I can fight without anyone protecting me. Second, I'll join Fairy Tail again since they were once my family and I can't just leave them. I started thinking of Team Natsu, Levy, Master, and everyone else from the guild. _What made them ignore me? What did I do wrong? _Thinking sourly to myself, the soft rocking of the train lulled me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy p.o.v

"Blondie, wake up. Blondie. Oi. BLONDIE!BLOOOOOOOONDIE!" a person yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT OLD MAN?!" I shouted back, not wanting to get up from my peaceful sleep.

"Oh, I see how it is. Rogue you mind carrying her?" Sting asked.

_Wha-?_ I then felt strong arms lifting me up. I open my heavy eyelids and was shocked to see Rogue carrying me bridal style. I glared at Sting, who glared back. Then I looked at Rogue with questioning eyes. Rogue looked away, his face tinted with the lightest shade of pink.

"Sting said to carry you and we just couldn't leave you on the train," he whispered.

"Oh, well I'm awake now so can you put me down?" I asked politely.

As if expecting this, he set me down on the solid ground and walked back to Sting. I then turned away mumbling a small 'thanks' and started looking for a training area where I can train at peace with no one there to bother me.

"Blondie, where are you going?" Sting asked.

"Somewhere," I replied.

I then walked away with Rogue, Sting, and the exceeds following me. After a while I got irritated by this and abruptly stopped.

"Why are you following me?" I asked annoyed.

"We have nothing else to do," they replied.

My sweat dropping I sighed and turned around to face them.

"Well I'm here to train, to get stronger and since you're already strong enough I don't think you would want to train with me so good day to you," I said.

Turning around once again, I started walking away when a hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me to go further.

"We want to train with you," Rogue said quietly, "Besides, who will help you train?"

I was speechless, I haven't even thought about that. Rogue let go of my hand and it fell back to my side. Walking slowly away again, I called out to them.

"Well are you coming?" I asked, smiling a little.

With that, we began looking for a place to train.

~Time Skip~

After continuously searching for hours, we finally found a clear meadow with a lake nearby. No one was near so we figured it was okay to train here.

"Wow… Who knew there was a place as peaceful as this?" I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Well let's get our stuff set up and we can start training," Sting said.

Realizing I had forgotten to pack a tent and a sleeping bag, I stood there pouting when Virgo suddenly summoned herself with a massive tent and a sleeping bag. She set up the tent and handed me my sleeping bag, then proceeded to get food for us.

"Arigato, Virgo~!" I happily exclaimed.

"Punishment, hime?" Virgo asked.

"Uh...no… you can go back now," I said, receiving sandwiches from Virgo.

With that she disappeared with a poof and a puff of smoke. I then saw Sting, Rogue, and the exceeds giving me shocked looks. _Well this is going to take some explaining_, I thought. Sighing I began to explain my relationship with my spirits.


End file.
